zeissreichfandomcom-20200214-history
T700 Jumper Jaguar
The T700 Jumper Jaguar is a light assault gunship manufactured by Lombot Defense. It sees heavy use with the State Marine Forces and State Navy, due to its reliability, heavy firepower, and speed. It is a favorite with special forces for its heavy armor and speed in extraction. The J700 Jumpcat is a civilian version, sold to the public by Lombot Heavy Systems, with a less powerful shield and thruster systems, and no weaponry. History The T700 Jumper Jaguar was designed from the ground up by the Lombot Defense design bureau to satisfy an order by the State Marine Force for a light gunship to transport and support troops fighting in the Second Frezian War in 5099. Lombot Defense presented the Navy with X700 in 5100. The balanced mix of defensive capabilities, firepower, and speed made an excellent impression, and the Jumper Jaguar was accepted into the State Navy's massive arsenal as the T700. Design Overview The T700's primary drive system consists of a rugged military variant of the powerful Lombot T22 Tokomak, designated the T22/M. The reactor is situated near the top of the hull, and featured liquid cooling with additional air cooling vents. The reactor is closely placed to the crafts twin engines, which are also situated on top of the hull. The twin plasma engines provide thrust to two respective primary drive thrusters. During atmospheric flight, thrust is diverted from primary thrusters to a pair of variable position secondary thrusters situated towards the front of the craft, just in front of the crew compartment. While flying at speed, the mounts from the secondary thrusters can extend from the fusalage to point rearwards and provide extra thrust and improve maneuverability. The mounts retract back into position during landing, and begin retracted during takeoff. This limits the thrusters to forward and downward angles, which aid in stability during landing and takeoff. The T700 also possesses two folding airfoils, which serve as radiators in space, and fold back onto the top of the aircraft while in storage. The folding joints of the airfoils are also used as weapon mounts. Each joint features a central point which supports one static pulsar cannon, and two folding hardpoint extensions. The craft lacks a DS-drive, which limits it to use from a stationary base or naval carrier. However, even with this limitation, it boasts an impressive operation sublight range of 50,000 miles. The T700 possesses a light shield array, primarily for use in atmospheric re-entry and providing protection against small arms and indirect explosions. Though the shield's overall strength is low, the Eon Systems J-M boasts an impressive recharge rate of 220fV/m. However, the advanced recharge system is a massive drain on power, and so as not overwhelm the reactor, shield recharge is limited to periods when the shield is not actively taking damage. Though this can be disabled, it can quickly cause coil burn, which can destroy the shield coils, and even cause damage to the reactor itself. Due to the J-M's already impressive recharge rate, it does not possess ESE capability. Despite the impressive capabilities of the J-M model shield array, the T700 is also plated with Ditanium armor plating capable of dispersing 200kW pulsar blasts and deflecting light projectiles. However, large anti-vehicle munitions can punch through this armor, and it mostly serves for protection of passengers during embarking and disembarking, while the shields are inactive. The crew bay of the T700 is enclosed by three doors: two large sliding side doors, and one rear ramp-hatch. All three doors are armor plated and capable of vacuum sealing or performing controlled vents in the event of a crew deployment in space. Both side doors also possess covered pirate rings and magnetic clamps that can be used to cut into light hull plating for the purposes of boarding enemy craft. Once deployed, the forward bulkhead to the crew compartment supports two folding manually crewed pintle mounts capable of firing directly towards the front or back of the craft. The T700's crew bay is unfortunately cramped, due to space taken up by the advanced shield array, pulsar capacitors, and ammunition boxes. Overhead cargo nets are capable of storing small amounts of equipment and gear. The crew compartment is capable of seating 12 soldiers and their equipment, as well as two light folding assault bikes on the rear hatchway, six K-9 Hunter-Killer drones, or a combination of one bike and three drones. Alternatively, additionall hatchway cargo nets can be installed to store more equipment or ammunition. Each Jumper Jaguar is also equipped with a small medical kit on the cockpit bulkhead. All Jumper Jaguars are equipped with plastiflex tires that are equipped with folding skiis, which allow for landings in sand and snow, and are also equipped with electromagnetic pads that can secure the gunship to the flight decks of carriers or to the hulls of enemy vessels for the purposes of boarding. Category:Vessels Category:Jordic Vessels Category:Jumpcraft Category:Military Jumpcraft Category:Strikecraft Category:Lombot Vessels